Not Suppose to Be
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: “I know this is hard on you…” the priest started looking over at his friend, who instantly looked at him. “No, you don’t,” the hanyou snapped, “This wasn’t suppose to happen. My mate is supposed to be with me and our friends. But somehow we end up here.
1. Chapter 1

A man was pacing back and forth in woods, just outside a big castle. One could tell that the man was anything but human. Amber eyes like melted gold that held frustration, anger, and worry was set toward the ground as he paced. Long silver hair fell down his back with silver bang almost covered his eyes with two silver dog ears on top of his head. He wore a red outfit.

"Would you stop that, Inuyasha." said a man that sat across from the pacing hanyou.

The other man rolled his violet eyes before they rested on his anxious friend. Short black hair was kept in a rattail at his neck. He was wearing purple priest robes that covered most of his body and rosemary on his right hand.

"Well sorry, Miroku." the hanyou stated sarcastically as he looked at his friend, "But I can't just wait around." he finish sadly looking down.

Miroku walked over to the distress hanyou, to lay his hand on his friend's shoulder. With a heavy sigh the hanyou sat down. While Miroku sat down wondering if he should tell his friend the information that he was able to gather. Or wait until Inuyasha had calm down a little.

"I know this is hard on you…" the priest started looking over at his friend, who instantly looked at him.

"No, you don't," the hanyou snapped, "This wasn't suppose to happen. My mate is supposed to be with me and our friends. But somehow we end up here. With my mate and friend gone to who knows where. And my best friend doesn't even remember."

"Then you should calm down so that you can think clearly and find the answers as to what had happen so that we can fix it. Losing your mind isn't going to help." Miroku stated calmly.

With a sigh, the hanyou sat down as he attempted to calm down. Though it wasn't easy, for he could tell that his mate was in trouble. The monk waited for him friend to gain control before he spoke. Once the hanyou was calm enough, he turned to the monk to hear what he had to say on the matter.

"Well, I've heard that there is a lamp somewhere north of here that holds a genie that will grant wishes. I was thinking that we could find the genie and find out where our friends are at." Miroku said calm.

"A genie? Why would we look for a genie?" Inuyasha asked annoyed as he cross his arms hiding his hands in the sleeves and feeling the jewel that rest in the seam of his left sleeve.

"Genies are really powerful." Miroku said with a sigh as he watched his friend.

With the hanyou's ok, they left on their journey to find the genie. It didn't cease to amaze him how different this world was to his own. For his own world only had demons, monks, slayers, humans, and priestesses, this world seemed to have a little of everything. His first week in this strange world, he ran into a group of werewolves fighting against vampires. But that was before he had run into Miroku.

Luckily Miroku wasn't that hard to find. But he still needed to find his sister and mate. They had been looking for a few months before Miroku got wind of the genie in the north. However they hope that they will be able to find the genie soon so that they could get the rest of their family back and hopefully back to their own world in one piece.

The hanyou took the jewel out of his sleeve and rolled it between his pointer finger and thumb. Thinking that it was all the jewels fault that this had happen. Everything was fine until they put the last jewel shard to the almost complete jewel. In a blink of an eye, they were separated and in a different world.

Inuyasha had tried many times to wish on the jewel, but it didn't seem to want to work. The jewel between his fingers was cold and dull. It didn't shine anymore nor did it change color depending who was holding it. It just stayed a dull pink color as it seemed like a useless stone.

The hanyou was brought out of his thoughts when the smell of blood reached his nose. He stopped in his tracks as the scent of human blood blew on the wind from the north. And there was a lot of it. The monk had stopped a little distant way, he had turned when he didn't hear his friend's heavy footsteps. With a slight confusion the monk looked at the hanyou.

"I smell blood and lots of it." the hanyou said seriously.

"Where?" the monk looked anxious.

"The way we're headed. Let's go," the hanyou said and started to run to were the smell was coming from.

They came upon a small village. There were a couple of dead bodies on the ground with blood pooled around them. They looked to be the lucky ones. Others were torn apart and pieces of a whole human would lay scattered around the ground. The women and children seemed to run away but were backed up into one of the huts with a big demon towering over them.

The demon was a reddish color with a big upper body but small arms and legs. It had sharp teeth dripped with the humans' blood and glowing onyx eyes that were fix on it's next meal. Quickly the hanyou pulled out his rusty sword that in the instant it was out, turned into a giant fang. The hanyou prepared for battle as the monk was to find a way to get the villagers to safety.

"Hey, ugly," Inuyasha said swinging his sword onto his shoulder.

The demon turned his eyes onto the hanyou as what would seem as a small smile appeared on the demon's face. The hanyou took a fighting stance as the monk snuck around the demon and usher the villagers away. The demon turned his full attention on the hanyou, no longer caring about the villagers at the moment.

"I see that a pathetic half-breed wants to die." the demon said cocky, laughing at the hanyou.

"I doubt a lowly demon like you can kill me." the hanyou said flexing his claws, "I'm not even going to use my sword." And to prove his point, he put his sword back in it's sheath.

The demon charged at the hanyou. But with a cry of Iron Reveal Soul Stealer the demon was cut into pieces. The hanyou stood up with a sigh. The battle was too quick, so much for a challenge.

"Is everyone alright?" the hanyou asked before spotting his friend surround by women, he walked over to his friend and pulling him by the ear.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Let go." the monk yelled at his friend.

"I can't leave you alone for a second without you going off with women. Don't you understand that we need to hurry and get out of here." the hanyou said annoyed.

"I don't see why we can't take a little break." the monk mumbled but he was lucky to be interrupted.

"Excuse me," they heard a female said from behind them.

When they turned around, their eyes fell on a woman about their age. She had her long brown hair up in a high pony tail with a pink chain on top of her head with beads on it. Her light brown eyes had pink eye shadow on. She wore a black cape over what appear to be pink belly dancer outfit with sandals on. Miroku was the first to approach the woman.

"By the gods, I think one of their angels has fallen from heaven." Miroku said while Inuyasha stared in disbelief.

"S..Sango?" the hanyou asked.

* * *

Ok, so as you can probably tell, I can't just write one story. So let me get this part over with. I don't own Inuyasha and friends. And if you can be so kind as to drop a review. It would be very appreciate.

Isabella the White Tiger


	2. Chapter 2

"S...Sango?" the hanyou asked.

"Yes?" the woman asked looking at the hanyou.

"Sango. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Miroku said grabbing her hand in his.

Sango blushed but then slipped her hand out of the monk's before he could came any more closer to her. Miroku was about to make an attempt to grope Sango's butt. When Inuyasha came out of his shock and hit Miroku over the head before he could do something he would regret.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a hurt expression as he asked, "What was that for?"

Sango looked confused for a moment before her eyes flash slightly and she muttered a quiet "hentai". With a small sigh, she turned her attention back to the hanyou.

"I want to thank you for saving this village." she said as she bowed slightly.

"Keh," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I want to help you on your quest as a thank you." she said not sure how to take his answer.

"What can a beautiful girl like you do?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I am a seer. I have the power to know what has happen and what is to come to past." Sango said proudly.

"Feh, it's not like I wasn't going to let you come." Inuyasha muttered.

"So where are we going?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"To find the girl, we must go North." she said as Inuyasha looked at her.

Inuyasha took the lead as they headed north. At first they traveled in silence. Then after an hour, Miroku tried to grope Sango. But just as his hand was about to touch her butt, she moved away leaving him to grope nothing but air. Another hour rolled by before they took a break.

Inuyasha sat on a low branch a little away from the other two as he started thinking about what went wrong. And, if he would be able to fix it. He wasn't so sure if he would be able to fix what had happen. But he needed to get to his mate and make sure that she was safe.

His train of thought was broken when Sango came to stand by him. Looking down, he waited to see if she wanted something or if she was just trying to get away from the monk. After a few moment of silence, Sango spoke up.

"Would you mind telling me exactly what is going on?" Sango asked as she couldn't get any information on it other than a few things.

"What is it that you know?" the hanyou asked.

"Not much, surprisingly," she said, "I know that you are on a quest to get your mate back and that it requires the help from me and the monk. But belong that, I do not know."

With a sigh, the hanyou called over the monk and motioned them to get comfortable. He was going to tell them a tale that he wasn't sure that they would believe. But either way they had a right to know what was going on and maybe, just maybe, they could find a way to fix it. With another sigh, the hanyou closed his eyes as he started his tale.

"Its started a few days after the final battle with our enemy…" the hanyou started.

_It was a peaceful day. The sun was out with little clouds in the sky. The rays from the sun were warm and the group rested on the grass outside of Kaede's village. A little fox kit with red hair and turquoise eyes was playing ball with the two tail cat demon and a boy with short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. A monk and demon slayer sat a little anyway by a small stream talking softly to each other. While the hanyou sat in a low branch looking down on the miko sitting at the base._

_They had just defeated their enemy, Naraku, a few days ago and were mostly healed of the wounds. The monk was relief that his wind tunnel was no more and no long pose a threat to his and other's lives. The demon slayer was happy that all of her friends had survived and that she was able to get her brother back._

_The miko was happy that the hanyou had made up his mind and had become her mate. She no longer had to worry if he would just disappear. The hanyou was happy to have the woman that he loved as his mate. But he was worried. They still had one shard left to find of the jewel. _

_Though they talked about what they were going to do with the jewel. They still didn't have a clue as to what to do with it. But they all had agreed that they would find away to free Midoriko so that the jewel would disappear. _

_They had agreed to start out first thing in the morning to find the last jewel shard. Though they weren't sure were to go. For there weren't any rumors of the jewel shard, not even a whisper. They thought it would be best to head west. _

_They hadn't really traveled west for of fear of running into the hanyou's older brother. But with the defeat of their enemy, the brothers had become more civil toward each other. So as they headed out, they hoped that they would find the last jewel shard and end the journey that they had started to begin a new one._

_They didn't have to travel far into the west before they came upon a cat demon that possessed the last jewel shard. Though the battle was hard, they were able to defeat it without getting seriously hurt. Their injuries were minor when the last blow was sent to the cat demon. The hanyou's Windscar sliced the cat demon into pieces._

_Once they were sure that it was dead, the miko walked over to the glowing flesh and pulled out the last jewel shard. Everyone let out a cheer as the miko added the shard to the almost complete jewel. With her hands covering the almost whole jewel and the shard, the miko's hands glow a light pink. Once she removed her top hand, she showed the group the full Jewel of Four Souls._

_Putting the jewel around her neck, everyone set up camp for the night. But no one notice the slight change in the jewel, not even the miko who held it in her possession. For in the jewel, a tiny bit of darkness laid, the last of their enemy's power. Unbeknownst to the traveling group, Naraku put a curse on the jewel. And as they slept their reality change with no memory of what occurred or about each other. For some reason, when the hanyou woke that morning, he knew something went terribly wrong. _

As the hanyou finish telling his story, his friend looked at him in astonishment. Though he wasn't sure that they would believe him, he hoped that they wouldn't just turn around and leave. Even though he would never admit out loud, he needed them. Not knowing what occurred and how to fix it, but knowing he couldn't do it alone.

Suddenly Miroku stood up and walked over to the Inuyasha to put his hand on the hanyou's shoulder. The hanyou looked at his friend in slight shock as the monk offered a small smile to him. The uneasiness left the hanyou as his friends gather around him. With a small nod, they started back on their journey to find the last member of their group.

For the first few hours, the group traveled in silence, trying to make sense of what the hanyou told them. Though the hanyou wasn't sure that his friends believe him, he was happy that they decided to continue with him. But the smile soon slipped from his face as his thoughts traveled to the missing girl, his missing mate.

Inuyasha knew his mate was in trouble, but how much he wasn't sure. He prayed to all that would listen that his mate would be safe in his arms soon. But once again, his thoughts were cut off as the wind blew lightly against him and with it the smell of blood reached his nose. It was faint and he knew there was still some distance between them and the source. Without hesitation, the hanyou took off running with a quick yell that he smelt blood.

The monk and seer followed after him, and it wasn't long before they could see the smoke rising in the air. As they got closer to the village they saw that the smoke was coming from the burning huts as villagers scattered out of their houses and into the path of the creature. A creature that stood tall with a smirk on its face as it watch it's meal scurry about like chickens without heads.

The creature was tall and muscular with brown fur covering his body. Glowing yellow eyes watch with excitement as its claws twitch for the taste of blood on them. It stood on its hind legs to make itself taller as its eyes locked onto the hanyou. With a growl the creature charged at the hanyou. But the hanyou was really, as soon as the creature started moving, the hanyou motion for his friends to gather the villagers.

Inuyasha met the creature half way, both had their claws ready to strike. At the last second, before the hanyou and creature met, the creature jumped to try to knock the hanyou down. The hanyou jumped back before he went to attack the creature. The hanyou's claws ran over the creature's arm and causing the hanyou to get red blood on his claws. The creature let out a snarl as it looked at it wounds. The hanyou got really for the next attack as the creature looked at him with malice.

Without any warning the creature attacked, bringing its claw hand down on the hanyou. But the hanyou was about to move away before the claw could do any damage. And bring his own claw hand up to pierce the creature's chest. With a roar the creature fell onto the ground in a puddle of its own blood. The hanyou looked around for his friends, and was relief to see that they had gotten the villagers safe.

The villagers, grateful for their help, offered them a place to stay for the night. The hanyou looked to his friends to see what they wanted to do. Even though he knew that they had to keep going and not hang around where they're weren't needed. He couldn't deny them the luxury of staying inside a nice warm room and off the hard ground.

But it was like his friends knew how he felt, for they gave him a reassuring smile as them declined the offer. So without any more delay, they left to get a few more hours of walking in before the sunset.

* * *

Hey, I hope that this chapter helps with the confusion. I want to thank those of you that review and hidden-in-darkness for the help. If you got any questions, just asked. Thanks for reading.

Isabella the White Tiger


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning exploded in the dark sky as a loud clash of thunder sounded. Scaring every living thing into hiding. The short silence was broken with the sound of footsteps pounded on the ground as a fox kit and two-tail cat demon ran through the woods. With heavy breathing, the two ran for their lives without looking back, trying to find a safe place to hide. When none shown itself, they stopped by some trees. But just as they stilled their racing heart, a bolt of lightning hit a large tree and in fell in front of them a few feet away. The started running as fast as they could to jump over the fallen tree.

With a meow, the two stop and green eyes looked at the tan two-tail who's red eyes were looking at a small cave. A grin crept onto the kit's face as they ran straight into the hiding place. They went in as far as the could so that they were sure that they wouldn't be seen. Once they felt safe the kit slid down the side of the wall as he tried to catch his breath and still his racing heart as he sat next to the twin-tail.

"We'll rest here for now, Kirara." Shippo said to the two-tail.

With another meow, Kirara lay down next to Shippo and took this time to rest.

In another part of the woods, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were taking a short break to eat. Inuyasha was sitting up in the tree on a lower branch while Sango and Miroku ate lunch under the tree. The hanyou was once again lost in thoughts about his mate and trying to figure out what happen. While the two on the ground talked among themselves about any information that they had been able to gather.

It was a pleasant evening until dark clouds covered the sky in seconds. Followed by strikes of lightning across the darken sky, brightening the heavens a little. Minutes later they heard the clashing of thunder. The hanyou groaned as he seemed to know what had caused this to happen. The others looked at him in confusion but they were ready for a fight. They all knew that the storm was not natural, that something had caused it.

Jumping down from his spot, Inuyasha put his hand on his sword as he started walking forward, motioning to the other to follow. Cautiously, they followed behind him, making sure to keep their guard up for any surprise attack. The storm ravaged on over head but the focus of it was still some distance away and seem to be heading in another way.

They follow the storm for hours until it stopped, just as quickly as it started. The dark clouds cleared and made way for the sun. The group looked at each other in confusion before shrugging it off and continued to head north. That is until a familiar scent reach the hanyou's nose. Inuyasha stopped as he friends almost ran into him. They turn to look at him in uncertainty.

Sango was about to say something when a ball of red ran into her followed by a ball of tan. Whatever it was, hit her in her stomach and she instantly caught them. Looking down she saw that she was holding a trembling kitsune and a small neko. Inuyasha said something, but whatever it was, it was lost to Sango as her vision started to change and everything became silence. Closing her eyes, she awaited for everything to settle.

_After a few moments, she opened her eyes to find her self in a dungeon of an old castle that looked to be falling apart. There was a disgusting smell in the air that she couldn't quite place. She walked forward slowly, but her footsteps made no sound on the cobble floor. Entering a small room, she noticed a man standing over an almost complete jewel. _

_The sinister man was a hanyou, the enemy of Inuyasha and his friends. The evil hanyou, Naraku, was forming his sinister plan. Lighting two candles, one red and the other black, on a small table with the jewel in the middle. A whispered chant filled the air as the temperature seemed to drop. The chant was a curse. A curse on the jewel. For if the jewel was ever made whole again, it would take the person or people to an alternate dimension. Where he would come back to life and have power over the one who committed the act._

_An evil laugh filled the dungeon as thoughts of having power over any one of the travel group. A twisted smile creeped on his face as thoughts were already forming in his head on how he would torture them. Though he knew that this would take the last of his powers and the group was upon him, he couldn't help the smiling when he thought of his curse. His smile grew wider when he felt his barrier come down and he knew that it was time to meet the group of travelers._

Sango was brought back to the present when she felt a hand on her butt. When it gave a little squeeze, she turned around and hit the person who touched her. Which, to no surprise to anyone, it was Miroku who was sporting a nice bright hand print on his left cheek. She blinked once before turning to Inuyasha.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Miroku rubbed his cheek with a goofy smile.

"Yes," Sango said before noticing that she was still holding something.

Looking down in her arms, she saw akitsune and a neko. They had fallen asleep in her arms and she couldn't help the small smile that crawled onto her face. The hanyou moved closer to her to see what she was holding. Once he got a good look, he was stunned to see that it was Shippo and Kirara. While Inuyasha tried to get everything in order, the monk moved closer to seer, but with a quick look, he backed away. She looked to the hanyou as she saw the stunned look on his face as he looked at what she held.

"Do you know them?" she asked.

"Yes, Shippo is the kitsune that my mate and I adopted. And the two-tail is Kirara, an old friend of yours." he said slowly, "but I didn't know that they were brought here as well."

"Well, he was there when the jewel was put back together." she tried to explain it.

"I know, I guess apart of me hope that he was not caught up in this." the hanyou said looking down.

"You can't help what Naraku has done." she said looking at him.

"How do you know that it was Naraku?" the hanyou asked with a brow raised as the monk looked on in curiosity.

"When I caught the two in my arms, I had a vision of the past. In it was Naraku in an old castle. He put a curse on the jewel. That is the reason that he wasn't as much as a challenge. He had used up most of his energy by putting a piece of him in the jewel and hiding it. So that he would have a way to come back and no one would know, not even the keeper." the seer explained.

* * *

Well, here you have it. Another chapter. And I would like to say two things. First is the one I have to say, I don't own Inuyasha and friends. And the second is that I'm sorry for all the confusion that this story has seem to create. But with this story I'm trying new stlyes of writing, but if you have any questions as to what is happening just let me know. And if you think I should do something different. Alright that's all I got to say. Until next time, cya.

Isabella the White Tiger


	4. Chapter 4

_The room was dark with only a candle sitting in the middle of the dirt floor was the only light to chase away the shadows the crept up. The smell of blood, dirt, and excretions was heavy in the air. The small room had stone walls that were bumpy and uneven with chains attach to them in random spots. _

_A girl with long wavy raven hair was the only one in the room. Her tan wrists were chained to the collar around her neck. The collar was made of metal that had a chain that connected it to the wall. She laid on the floor in nothing but a torn brown sack. Her hair a tangle messed around her head as her chocolate eyes are shut tight trying to stop the endless tears from falling down her face._

_A moan escapes her pale lips as she tries to see the damage that has been done to her. She knows that she has blood over her from the cuts and bites that covered her body along with bruises. But as she move to just an inch so much seemed to happen at once. In the one inch that she moved, she became light headed which caused her to get queasy also red hot pain shot through her tired limbs that felt like lead to her. With a small yip, she fell back to the ground. Lying on the dirt ground she felt dirty and unwanted._

_She did not know how long she had been here. Nor did she know how long she had been lying in her own blood. She wasn't even sure how she gotten here. In her dreams, she seen a face but it is never clear and she long to be out in the sun instead of being in this darkness. Though she wasn't so sure if she had ever felt the rays of the sun on her before, if she ever known the tasted of freedom, it couldn't stop the ache in her heart. Oh how she longed to be free but she knew she that was impossible. She had just tried to escape, but she did not get far._

_She snuck out of her room, she felt a chill go down her spine at the eerie silence that seemed to fill the hallway she enter. As a small smile form on her lips at her good lucky, for she was able to find out how to trick him in thinking that the door was shut and locked. Now taking careful stepped, she can hear her heart beat loudly and she prays that no one else can. She doesn't know if there is anyone else here with her beside him, but she doesn't want to take that chance. _

_She picked her way carefully through the maze, trying to remember the way that she came incase she ran into a dead end and needed to back trace. Luck seemed to be her friend as she didn't have to worry about back tracing because she didn't run into any dead ends. At the last turn, a sound startled her. The sound seemed to be a howl and she knew that if she could make it out the out, she would get to feel the outside world for the first time._

_But just as she was about a foot from the door, a hand with an iron grip, grabbed her arm and turned her around. Shocked at having been stop without hearing any sounds of someone else in the hallway, she almost lost her balance, if it wasn't for his hand on her other shoulder to keep her steady. A sinister smile crawled across his face as panic started to fill her._

_He got her before she could smell the fresh air or feel the warmth of the sun. He had gotten her and he was going to punish her for it. He took her back to his room and tied her up to his bed so that she was lying on her stomach. Then taking his whip, he began to hit her back, hard. Leaving blood trails where the leather had hit her countless times. He did not stop until she passed out from the pain and blood loss. _

_Knowing that she wouldn't fight back, he untied her and rough fully flipped her over so that she was lying on her back. A scream ripped from her throat as the pain shot throughout her body like white hot fire. But this just made her abuser smile widen as he climb on top of her. She tried to pushed him away but from blood loss, pain, and lack of food, her attempts were futile as he took her over and over and over again._

_She passed out a little before he was done with her and when she awoke she was back in her room without him. But she worried when he would be back and what he would do when he did. She prayed in wasn't going to be any time soon as she let the darkness take over and numb her body, she didn't want to think about what he just had done to her._

Inuyasha woke with a start. He sat straight up on the branch that he was on. Cold sweat was running down him as he couldn't get the picture of his mate out of his head. He looked around the clearing to find that Sango was in the same state as he was while the rest of the group slept in peace. The moment he looked at Sango is the moment they made eye contact and they both nodded to each other in a silence promise to find their missing friend and to destroy the one that took her from them. And hopefully get her back before any more harm comes to her.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Just like aways, I don't own Inuyasha and friends, but my wacky plot is my own. Unfortunary it took me a while to write this small chapter. But I think its a good chapter. Hopefully it won't take me long to update either this story or my other one _Shadow_ but I am not making promises. So please don't get mad at me if I don't update right away. It might still take me a while to update but I will not leave the stories unfinish. Although review help. So please drop off a review.

~Isabella the White Tiger


	5. Chapter 5

A figure laid on the ground in a cell as blood pooled around her. Her dark hair was matted with blood and dirt while blood poured slowly from the numerous cuts on her body. Though it wasn't enough to kill her, it was enough to let her slip into darkness. Making her unaware of how long she was lying there for. It must have been hours, maybe even days, that she laid in silence as the bleeding finally stopped and her wounds slowly healed.

A sound cut through the silence and she stained her ears to hear what was happening. Footsteps were headed her way and she waited with baited breath as she gave a silent pray that they would pass by her cell. But as she listened to the hurrying footsteps, she noticed that there was more than one person. There seem to be a whole group approaching her cell and fast. And again she hoped that the footsteps would just pass her by.

But that hope was short lived as they seemed to stop right outside of her door. She was a little confused about the silence that seemed to follow as if the group was preparing to enter. She held her breath as she watched the door slowly swing forward. Bright light instantly flowed into the room and blinded her. She had to turn her head down with her eyes shut so that the light wouldn't blind her. Then the footsteps seem to come in slowly, almost hesitant.

She knew that they were coming close to her, but she could not do a thing. With the light blinding her and her wounds still not fully heal. She was at their mercy. But as the group seemed to stop around her, she had a warm feeling that seemed to embrace her. A warm feeling that seemed to calm her racing heart and let her slipped back into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXx A few moments earlier XxXxXx

Inuyasha and the gang had managed to sneak into the castle without Naraku's knowledge. They had traveled a day to get here and spent half a day trying to find a way in without being notice. They were successful when they found an underground passage that they were sure wasn't guarded. They took the tunnel deep into the castle. The passage led they underground, and they were sure that is where they would find their missing member. So they followed the dark passage while keeping an eye out for the evil hanyou.

A new sense of urgency filled the hanyou as both Sango and Inuyasha lead the way with Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo being up the rear. Sango helped when Inuyasha lost the trail but each time, he was able to quickly pick it back up with a little help from Sango. They followed the trail through a twisted maze till they were about thirty feet under the ground.

After a while they stopped outside of a door that had rust all over it. The scent of blood was the strongest through this old door and Inuyasha knew right away that it was the missing member's blood. He had to take a calming breath before he could open the door. For his demon wanted to take over, but he did not want his mate to be afraid of him.

Everyone else seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move as if hesitant of what they would find or how their friend would react to it. So everyone stay behind the hanyou keeping their guard up just incase that they were attacked. Inuyasha opened the door, just to be pushed back by the overpowering scent of blood. For the scent of blood was so heavy in the air that he turn demon for a moment.

He could his fangs and nails grow longer as his eyes bleed red and a wild look took over his features. With a picture of how his mate looked, he fought for control. Slowly he could feel himself returning to his hanyou form as he made his way slowly over to his mate. Taking small, slow steps, he made it to the side of his mate. He was afraid that if he moved to fast, he would scare her and that the far from what he wanted.

He kneeled down next to her as he took in her sleeping form. He took off his shirt so that he could cover her naked body with it so that none of his friend would see her. She jumped slightly at his touch before settling back down into her sleep.

"You're safe now love. Nothing gonna hurt you anymore." he whispered to her as he picked her up gently from the ground.

She doesn't seem to protest as he carried her out. If anything she seemed to be moving closer to him. He let Sango lead the way out as he followed with the sleeping girl. But he couldn't seem to help the smile that pulled light at the corner of his mouth. He had his mate back and she was in his arms. Though he wasn't sure what she had been though nor how much damage has been done. All he knew was that he was taking this moment to be thankful that he had her back.

They travel for a day, trying to get as far as they could from the castle before the evil hanyou notice the missing girl. She was still out when the stopped and decided to make camp. They were able to make camp by a river where Inuyasha dressed the sleeping girl's wounds. As the rest of his friends made their beds next to the fire to get some sleep so they could be refreshed for their journey the next morning. The hanyou stay up sitting by his sleeping mate.

He was worried that if he slept, Naraku would come and take her away from him again. Not wanting to lose her again, he stayed up all night keeping watch. As the moon slowly traveled over the starry sky, he couldn't help but to wonder when the sleeping girl would wake and what would happen when she did. Would she remember him? Or would she be like the other with no memory of him or their friends? That thought made his heart break.

What would he do if she doesn't remember him? Can he let her go until she does? He wasn't sure, but he knew that if he let her go, she would never be far from him. He would follow her until his dieing day. With that thought, he gave his head a gentle shake as he looked up at the stars and made a silence prayer to any god that would listen that everything would work out.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy the update and hopefully I will be updating soon. So please let me know what you think by reviewing. Until next time.

Isabella the White Tiger


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha came back to camp with two dead rabbits and five fish. Miroku took them from the hanyou without a word as he started to prepare them to eat. Though the hanyou was quiet his mind was in chaos. He did not realize when he took a seat by the fire, for he was staring off into space, going back to a time that seemed so far away now.

A soft tug brought him attention back to the present and as he shifted his glaze from the flickering flames and landed on the green eye kitsune. The little kitsune stood looking up at the hanyou with hesitation and a little confusion. At this the hanyou's eyes seemed to soften a little as he looked at his adoptive son.

"Yes Shippo?" he asked softly letting the kitsune know that he had his attention.

"I was wondering….if what Sango said was true?" the kitsune asked hesitant, almost afraidof what the answer was going to be. But at the hanyou's confusion, he cleared his throat to try again, "About me being adopted by you and your mate?"

At this the hanyou knew what the kitsune wanted to know. Inuyasha slowly brought the kitsune into his lap and gave his a small hug, "yes Shippo, its true."

The hanyou couldn't help but to wonder what the poor kitsune had to go through in this life. And he wished, not for the first time, that everything was the way it should be. The little kitsune shouldn't have seen his parents died twice and this time, he was on his own for awhile witout anyone expect the fire cat. And this made him wondered if his family will ever find peace.

Inuyasha let Shippo go as he heard some rustling nearby, but when he turned toward the noise, ready for a fight. All he saw was Sango pushing Miroku off the log they were sharing. At this the hanyou smiled softly, things were starting to get back to normal and hopefully they would soon be going back to their world.

Again, the hanyou was brought out of his thoughts by a noise, and he looked toward the couple of the log to see what had happen. Only to find that they were looking past him. He looked where their eyes seem to go and they landed on the sleeping girl who was starting to wake up. No one seemed to move as they waited for her reaction and what was to happen next.

Slowly she began to be come to the world of the living, but she wasn't expecting what she heard and felt. She didn't hear the quiet of her room, with the water slowly dripping down the wall. Or feel the coldness that seemed to always be there. Nor did she feel the unforgivable hard ground underneath her.

Instead, she heard all different sorts of noises that she could not recognize. A warmth that seem to crawl over her skin from her head to her toes. And the hard ground was replaced with a softness that seemed to have something lying on top of it. She wanted so bad to open her eyes and take in all that was around her.

However, she feared that if she opened her eyes, everything in this world would disappear. Like a dream, once you wake, seem to slip through your fingers, and you're left with an emptiness. Besides, she knew that she didn't want to wake from this dream. There was just something warm and safe about it that she couldn't place.

But then she heard it. The sounds of someone that was close to her. She wasted no time in opening her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Panic crept over her as she where she was, and because she had no idea where she was, heer panic grew. All that she knew was that she was outside, someplace that she had never been before with a strangle group surrounding her.

She knew that she had no chance against them. She was clearly outnumbered, and by looks at it, out skilled. What could she do? She felt like a cage animal as she looked around at all of them. A seer was watching her with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. A monk that looked slightly relieved but on guard should there be a chase. A kitsune and neko watching curiously, not really sure of what was happening. And last a hanyou that looked at her longingly, with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

Unsure of what to do, she took a step back when the hanyou took a step closer toward her. She had no idea what they had in mind, but part of her wanted nothing to do with it. Though there seem to be a part of her that was drawn to this strange group. And as the hanyou came closer, it was as if her legged decided that they would not listen to her. Or maybe the Gods where just toying with her some more, instead of letting her finally have her peace.

Whatever the reason was, she could not make herself move as the hanyou drew slowly toward her. And it wasn't until that he was right next to her, that she saw him looking at her in such a way that she could not describe. He did not reach for her or attempt to grab her. Instead he started talking in a soft voice.

"You don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you. You're safe now."

She could hardly believe the words that he was saying. She wasn't sure yet if they pose a threat, but she knew that she wasn't safe. As soon as Naraku finds her…she didn't even want to finish that thought. For it send a shiver of fear down her. She knew that she would be in big trouble if Naraku ever found her. Or rather _when_ Naraku finds her.

"You're safe," he repeated when he noticed her shiver.

"Whoo are yyou," she stuttered.

"Were friends," he said indicating to him and the others.

"Where am I?" she asked without stuttering but still quietly.

"Outside. We're going to take you home," he answered.

"Where is home?" she asked confusedly.

"Somewhere better than here," he said.

"What if I don't want to go?" she questioned.

"We can't make you," Miroku started, "But you'll be safer than out here on your own."

Looking around the strange group again, she was still unsure what she wanted to do. And it didn't help that she didn't know if she should trust them or not. Maybe they were just lying to her and were really going to take her back to Naraku. But they did not seem to be lying and she knew that she would not make it far on her own.

She looked at them with a small smile, "I can leave anytime?" she questioned playfully.

"Yes," the seer said seeing something that the others couldn't, "And we should be getting a move on it."

* * *

Finally this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long, I had written this chapter three different times and it wasn't till I conbine them that I got this. Well I hope you enjoy it and if you please, let me know what you think.

Until next time

Isabella the White Tiger


	7. Chapter 7

Running troubling fingers through the sleeping girl's hair, Kagome kept watch. She knew that he would be back. It was only a matter of time. A cough brought her attention back to the sleeping girl. Sango lay with her head on Kagome's lap. Bruises covered the seer's body as she had tried to protect her new friend from the evil hanyou.

XxXxXxXx

It didn't take long, for everyone to pack up and start moving again. Inuyasha had wasted, no time, in getting the group moving after Sango's words. For in the air, he could smell what she saw. It was so heavy that even Miroku felt it. Naraku was furious. And he was on the move. Not knowing who to trust, they moved carefully toward their new destination. While being careful of avoiding the evil hanyou.

But as the group moved forward, fear slowly creep over the anxious miko. For, she was terrified, at the thought of going back, to the evil hanyou. And what, he might do to her. However, some of the fear ebbed away, as the group seemed to pull tighter together. Where, she soon found herself in the middle of their strange group. It was as if they could feel her fear and wanted to let her know that she was safe.

With the tight circle around her, and everyone not even an arms length away. She felt, for the first time in a long while, safe. Safe. Something that, she hadn't felt in a long time. For some reason, she felt ever safer, when the hanyou stood right next to her. With just a paper thin distance away from each other, that made her want to close the short distance. It made her a bit uneasy, because she had never been around anyone that made her feel this safe. And at the moment, she silently fought with her self not to snuggle closer to the hanyou.

They took short breaks so that they could keep moving throughout the day. But no matter if they were on the move or taking a break. The hanyou never left her side. Though, they stayed away from any roads. Rather, taking the long way, than run into the evil hanyou or anyone working for him. They were not eager to run into any trouble and were heading to what they were hoping was home.

Everyone seemed to be on their guard, waiting for something or someone to jump out at them at any moment. This was especially true for the hanyou that was by her. There was no doubt that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. For she could see it in his eyes with emotions that she could not place. Although this did not mean that she didn't scent the nerviness in the stiffness of his body.

However as she grew strength from the others, she was slowly losing focus of what was happening around her. Because of this, Sango, seemly stopped in her tracks, out of nowhere. Forcing everyone to run into each other, since no one was paying attention to the ones around them. Though none fell, they all turn toward the seer, waiting to find out what had just happen.

It took only a moment to realize that the seer was having a vision. However by the expressions on her face, the vision that she was having, wasn't a good one. It seemed like an eternally until the vision was over and the seer was back with the people around her.

"Are you alright?" the monk asked as tears came down the seer's face and she slowly sank to her knees.

"What happened?" the hanyou asked as he crouch down next to her.

Slowly, Kagome made her way next to the seer. Resting her hand on Sango's shoulder, she tried to give the seer the strength that she had offered her. The seer leaned slighting into her touch as she wiped away her tears. With a shaky breath, she explained what she had seen.

"It wouldn't be long till Naraku finds us…and there will be a lot of blood…"Sango started to say before going into what she had seen.

_It was about midday when they got the first sign of the evil hanyou. Filling the air with poison, he pushed the group toward a trap, where his demons quickly engulf them. Naraku knew that he couldn't let them live now, because they will always protect each other and he planned to kill them here and now. _

_Since he still remembered everything, he knew all of the weakness and he planned on using them against them. Although, he did not know what they knew in this life, he was betting that it wasn't as mush as they did. _

_There was six creatures surrounding them with included the evil hanyou. A werewolf was closest to Kagome and on the left of Naraku. The werewolf stood on its hinds legs as shabby brown hair covered its body. It tried to move closer to Kagome, but Inuyasha saw it and pushed Kagome farther in the middle of the group._

_Two demons stood blocking their path from continuing. They were both pale, without a mouth, and with piercing amethyst eyes. Despite the fact that they looked weak, they gave off an aura of strength. _

_To the right of the demons, where a vampire bearing it's fangs at them. Everything about the vampire was perfect and beautiful, from her exotic eyes of icy blue, to her figure, with curves in all the right places. She would have any male on his knees at the sight of her. _

_The last creature stood on the right of Naraku. The demon looked like a cross between Kagura and Kanna. The demon stood tall with the figure of Kagura but had the blank eyes of Kanna. Long black hair flowed down her back with streaks of white. A fan was held in her right hand. However it wasn't Kagura's usual fan, but one that looked as if it was a mirror too. One side of the fan reflected what it saw though the fan was folded to hide it._

_The group pulled tightly together, making sure that Kagome and Shippo where securely in the middle of their tiny group and away from any harm that would happen to fall upon them. For a moment, no one move. Each of them, sizing up their opponents. Then, in a blink of an eye, the werewolf and vampire speeded forward toward the group really to attack anyone in their way. _

_The vampire headed toward Sango with her fangs bare, as if ready to grab a hold of its prey to make the final, deadly blow. Ending, the prey's life. But Sango was ready. She got into her fighting stand, and then ran out to meet the vampire. As they approach each other, the vampire ready for a quick and easy fight, as Sango dropped down to deliver a blow to her rival. Successfully, knocking the vampire off its feet, and onto the forest floor. _

_With her quick wit about her, Sango grabbed a long stick to pierce the vampire's heart. Within seconds the vampire was nothing but dusk. With a triumphant grin as a thought stroke her. 'One down, five to go.' _

_While the vampire was headed for Sango, the werewolf was headed for the hanyou and his mate. Wasting no time, knowing that the monk will watch his mate while he took care of the weaklings, he headed toward the beast that threatens them. They seem to close the distance in two short breaths with their teeth bare and claws pose to kill. _

_They both leap to meet in the air. The hanyou was able to land a blow to the werewolf's face as the creature brought its claws over the hanyou's arm, leaving blood in its wake. The hanyou landed holding his arm to try to stop the bleeding as the creature seem to not notice the blood trailing over its face. _

_As they both were preparing for another attack, they let out a few threatening growls and snarls, trying to scare away the other. But when the beast make a move for another attack, the hanyou ran his fingers through his blood and it a swiping motion, brought his hand down, screaming "IRON REVEAL, SOUL STEALER". With resulting in him successfully cutting the werewolf into pieces. _

_The two warriors didn't get a break as the next two opponents step forward. Amethyst eyes seem to pierce through them to their very soul, which send a chill down their backs. Their pale skin and lack of a mouth did not help the unnerve feeling they were getting._

_An evil laugher hung in the air as though it came from nowhere and wasn't planning on going anywhere. The hanyou brought his mate closer to him, as he could see the fear rolling off of her. Letting out a small growl of reassurance, the hanyou let his group know that everything was going to be alright. _

"_You should be afraid," a voice said, seemly coming from no one, but everyone hearing it._

_At the voice, the group looked frantically around for the owner. However when no one seem to claim the voice, it only cause it to laugh some more. _

"_It's pointless. You'll never win. You have no chance." Another voice seamlessly flow in the air._

"_Feh, like I will lose." the hanyou said._

_Both of the pale demons ran toward the group. The hanyou and seer ran out to meet them as the monk stayed to protect the hanyou's mate and kit. As both the seer and hanyou ready themselves to land a blow on their opponent, they didn't expect the two demons to easily avoid their attacks to counter it by landing a powerful blow to each of them. As the hanyou and seer fell back a couple of step, the demons split. _

_One demon when towards them ready to further the fight while the other tried to sneak around them to get to the hanyou's mate. Although the monk saw he was powerless to stop what happen next. The demon came, a hair breath away from Kagome, and with its mighty strength, threw a punch toward her. Though Miroku was able to stop her from getting her hurt, he took the blow full on. _

_When the punch landed to his chest, his heart skipped a beat before stopping all together. At the commotion, both the hanyou and seer looked to see what had happen. Sango let out a scream of disbelief as her eyes landed on the figure now lying on the ground. Miroku laid in a boneless heap on the ground as blood tinkered down his pale chin._

_Blinding by rage and grief, the seer attacked the demon responsible for the monk's death. While almost all eyes were on the demon and seer, the second demon tried to finish what the other had failed to do. But the kit was watching, and saw that the demon was getting ready to attack the woman that held him._

_Forgetting about his fears and only thinking about protecting the person holding him. Shippo pushed Kagome aside as he took the full blow from the demon. Because he was so small and not even as strong as the monk, the hit killed him instantly. Upon hearing the cry from his son, Inuyasha looked to the deform figure of his son, landing at the feet of his mate, and his mate reaching down to hold the broken boy with tears streaming down her eyes. _

_Inuyasha's eyes bleed red as a sharp wind pick up. Fury filled his as he lunch another attack at the demon. It took three blows before the demon was brought down. A light clapping brought everyone's attention to the demon that looked a cross between Kanna and Kagura._

"_Kangura, finish them off." Naraku told the last standing demon._

"_With pleasure," she said with a smirk._

_However, with two group members' dead, two enraged, and one to terrify to move, the group didn't stand much of a chance. Kangura laugh as the hanyou sent an attack towards her. In the hanyou's blinding rage, he forgot about Kanna's mirror that seemed to be behind Kagura's fan. As he performed Wind Scar, Kangura prepared to deflexed it, straight at Sango. The seer didn't have anytime to react as the Wind Scar over took her. Killing her almost instantly, with only her cries of agony lingering in the air. _

_Disbelief and more rage filled the hanyou as he lost another member of his group. Almost desperately, he moved closer to his mate. Needing in that moment, to feel that she was alright and that there was still hope that they would somehow make it back to the way that it was suppose to be. Although the fear that seemed to roll off his mate only add to enraged his demon side, as the need to protect and comfort his mate surfaced._

"_Don't think about running." Kangura said._

_With a flick of the evil woman's weapon, both the fallen enemies and friends rose into the air, holding whatever weapon that they had, high in the air. The hanyou tried to block his mate, but they were surrounded._

_The evil witch made the fallen attack at once. Quickly, the hanyou gently knock his mate to the ground as he stood over her. Ready to fight them all away. However it wasn't long, before they had overcame him. Add to his hesitation to draw his weapon on his fallen friends, he was easily cut down. _

_Now the young woman lay, covered in blood that was not her own. The ones she grew to care about in such a short time lay broken around her. These were the people that had tried to save her, but that protection had been in vain. The evil hanyou walked over to her and roughly grabbed her as he couldn't help letting out an evil laugh._

"_Now, that those pests are out of my hair. I can have you all to myself," he said with a sinister gleam in his eyes._

_Tears streamed down her face at her lost of friends and the fear of what to come as the evil hanyou brought her closer._

At the gasps of everyone around her, the seer saw that she wasn't the only one holding back tears. The group that had strangely formed seemed to dread the thought of being apart even in death. And then to go in such away, didn't help the matter. The hanyou was the first to recover from the shock of what they had just heard.

"We need to form a plan so that will not happen." he said looking at them all sternly.

At the nod of the other, he continued, "Sango, do you know when this is to happen?"

"No," she answered sorrowfully.

"Can you recognize the place of you saw it?" the hanyou inquired.

"Yes," she stated and them with more confident, "I should be able to tell before Naraku attacks."

"Alright, that's a start," the hanyou started, "Now, let form a plan before we continue."

* * *

Here's the chapter you all been waiting for. I decided to make it into a two parter because it was just taking to long. Please tell me what you think. Also how you say the name for Kangura is the first part of Kanna and the last part of Kagura. How it won't take me two months to get the next chapter up, but feedbake is necessary. That is everything. If you have any questions, please ask. Until next time.

Isabella the White Tiger


	8. Chapter 8

"I think that we should split up." Miroku said.

"What?" the hanyou question angrily.

"Well, how I see it. We all die because we stay together and get picked off one by one. If we split up, me and you can fight them while the girls and Shippo gets away." the monk said to the hanyou.

"I don't know…" the hanyou started.

"Miroku has a point Inuyasha. Naraku aimed all his attacks towards Kagome and Shippo and we are left trying to protect them while our guard is down." Sango said thoughtfully.

"Alright. So me and Miroku will stay to fight while the girls and Shippo go to a safe place away from the fight." Inuyasha said knowing that this plan could keep them all alive.

But still he looked to Kagome, to make sure that she was alright with this plan. When their eyes met, she gave a slight nod. Though she hated the thought of being away from him, she knew that this was their best bet. She just hoped that they could all make it out of this. And though she didn't understand it, she didn't want anyone of them to get hurt.

This strange group had come to mean a lot to her in a short time and she shuttered to think what the evil hanyou would do if he got his hands on them. For the evil hanyou could be a cruel and twisted monster.

They continue slowly through forest as the seer kept watch for the ambush. The hanyou slowly move closer to his mate and without her realizing it, she reach out to grab his. And he took her hand soft in his as they kept walking with the hanyou wishing that they were back at their forest in their time.

Sango suddenly stopped to get a better looked around before her turn to face the hanyou, "This is where it happens."

Inuyasha looked around trying to scan the trees for any hidden foes. But as his eyes past from tree to tree, he couldn't pick of the slightest sign that someone was nearby.

"Alright, you know what to do," he whispered softly.

With everyone's nod, the group approached the spot cautiously. They got five steps when they became surrounded. Naraku let an evil laugh as he prepared to win, but in the next moment, the girls and Shippo ran straight through the two demons. Both demons looked at each other and then towards the evil hanyou. With another laugh Kagome, Sango, and Shippo left him behind.

The miko, seer, and kitsune ran from the fight and didn't look back. With Sango in the lead they headed far away from where the fight would take place. They only stopped when they have travel to a stream that ran parallel to the forest. They stopped to get a quick drink before continuing on their way to find a safe spot to wait for the other.

No one talked as they drink from the stream. Everyone's nerves were on edge as the waited to hear something of the fight. But after a while of silence, they decided to move on. It was just after they left the stream that the forest became quiet. No creature seemed to move as if holding their breath for something.

It wasn't until they got to the clearing that they understood why. For when they reach the middle of the clearing, Naraku and Kangura seem to come out of nowhere. Their aim was on the seer, knowing that she was the one that would stand most of the chance of fighting back. But with a quick, sneaky blow to her head, the seer became unconscious before she knew what happen.

Seeing the seer fall the miko rushed over to her friend as the kitsune hide out of sight. The frighten kitsune watched as the evil hanyou walked over to the miko as she was checking out her friend.

"This is what happens when you run. Other people get hurt." he said.

"Go…go away," the miko stuttered as she grabbed her friend.

"Now why would I do that when I just got you back?" he asked as Kangura smirked.

The miko wasn't sure what had happen next. But all she remembered was black and then waking up back in her cell. Her hell. Without the seer anywhere to be found.

The miko didn't know how much time had past in her dark cell before the door open and light flooded into the room. Through the light she could make out two people, one being carried by another. When her eyes adjusted, she was able to make out the seer being dragged into the cell by the witch. Very ungracefully, the witch dropped the seer on the floor and left.

XxXxXxXx

She gathered the sleeping girl in her arms as she heard footsteps in the distance. Fear filled her as didn't know what to expect. But she knew that she wouldn't let _him_ hurt her friend again. The seer had been strong for her and had tried everything to protect her. Now it was her turn.

As the footsteps drew closer, she looked desperately for anything that could be used as a weapon. But the small room held no such thing. However as the footsteps stop outside the door, a warm sensation overtook her. It started in the tips of her fingers and slowly spread over her body. Shocked, she didn't know what was happening or what to expect.

All she knew was that whoever was at the door wanted to hurt her or her friend and she was not going to let that happen. So when the door slowly started to open, she carefully moved away from the seer to stand protectaly over her.

It wasn't much of a surprise when Kangura came into the room. As if sensing something was wrong, the witch stopped at the door and looked around. Although Kangura wasn't able to see the purple glow around Kagome that was her power that swarm around her as her walked slowly to the witch. Kangra watched Kagome intensely as if she was expecting something but didn't know what.

And then it seen to happen so fast, Kagome didn't know why, but something told her to touch Kangra. Reaching out to put both hands on the witch, Kangura screamed out in pain as the purple glow of power burned her skin and in a few moments, Kangra was reduce to ashes.

Shocked at what had happen, Kagome takes a few moments to stare at her hands in awe. She couldn't understand what had just happen, but she soon realize that she had to get her and her friend out of there before the evil hanyou could figure out what had happen to Kangura.

Gently, Kagome got Sango to her feet. The way through the tunnels was a slow one. Between the twist and turns, she also had to half carry the seer. With one ear on the seer and the other for any out of place sounds, she chose a path through the tunnels, half expecting to run into Naraku at every turn. It was not like the last time she escaped where she was led by others. Now she was the one leading the way with someone depending on her.

The process through the dark twisting tunnels was a slow process, with her jumping at every sound and shadow. The seer was fading in and out of conscience the whole time. A cold breeze was leading them, with hope that they would be out of the danger soon.

Unfortunately, they were not ready for what awaited them behind next corner. A figure stepped out into their path. The first thing that she noticed was the smile framed by blood red lips on a pale face. As she took in the vampire in front of her, a chilled ran through. She wasn't sure how she was going to get them out of this and the seer was in not condition to protect herself.

Exotic icy blue eyes follow them with hunger as sharp fangs poke out of her smile. Dark brown hair with red streaks flowed down her back. Everything about this creature demand attention. And with that, Kagome wondered, not for the first time, what she was going to do.

Slowly, without taking her eyes off her foe, Kagome put the seer on the down on the ground to stand protectively in fornt of her. Though Kagome wasn't sure about the power that she had discover, she prayed more than ever that it will help her.

As if to answer her prays, a warm tingling feeling overcame her. She didn't see when the vampire attack, but she was quick to defense. In stun silence she was amazed that she was able to match the vampire blow by blow. Although she had no idea how to fight and did not know where the knowledge came form, she let go of thought and let her body move.

Whatever part of her knew what she was doing, she trusted to get her and her friend away. And it was because of this that she was able to see her opening. Even when the vampire didn't even know that she had let her guard down when she attacked the miko.

When the vampire got ready to launch her attack, the miko got herself ready too. So when the vampire came running at the miko, she too ran at the vampire. Going head first into a tackle, the miko was able to push the vampire into the wall with such force that the vampire was stabbed through the back with the wooden peg holding a missing torch. With a silent scream, the vampire turned to dust.

The miko did not stay to ponder what had happen. Knowing, that she had to get both of them out of there right away. Because at any second, the evil hanyou, could show up and she shutter to think what he would do to them.

Taking a final turn, she was able to catch a stream of light coming from the far end of a long straight tunnel. Swiftly she helped the seer up and together they made their way toward the light. It was slow progress as the miko tried to hurry the seer along without pushing her to hard. Even though the miko wanted to ran as fast as she could out of the grasp of the evil hanyou, she knew that they would have a hard time out side, and they need to save their energy for their escape once they were truly free.

Within minutes they reach the end of the tunnel and the beginning of their freedom. Though it had only been minutes, felt like hours to the both of them. But there they were exiting the tunnel, blinking the brightness away as they fought for their eyes to adjust.

* * *

This chapter took forever. I most have written it a dozen time, but I keep losing it. My notebook that I carry went missing and it's driving me crazy. Needless to say it been hectic for me. But hopefully I will get another chapter up before the year is over. As always, I hope that you enjoy the update. Even if it's overdue. Please R&R Thankyou.

~Isabella the White Tiger


	9. Chapter 9

Her breathe was coming out quickly. She knew that he would soon find out that she had escape. It wouldn't be long…just like last time. He would be coming after to them. But she knew that she had to get them away. It was only a matter of time.

Readjusting the seer, the miko half carried, half dragged her to the stream that ran in front of the entrance to the cave that was her prison for so long. She wasn't sure where she was going, so when she got them safely in the stream and away from view. She took a moment to collect her self and try to make a plan. Closing her eyes to calm her breathing she felt a slight tug. When she opened her eyes to see where the tug had come from she was surprise to see nothing but the stream stretch in front of her.

With a sigh she picked up the seer and began making her way up the stream. She wasn't sure why she had felt the tug or why she needed to go this way. Nevertheless she followed the stream. They were making go process when all of a sudden, a sudden cry of anger and frustration was hear.

The miko knew that it was the evil hanyou. He had found out that they were missing and would soon be on their trail. She was glad that they had stuck to the stream because it would help to cover their scent. She just wished that she knew where they were going to go. But either way she knew that they couldn't stop. One way or another, the evil hanyou will find them and she was hoping that she would be with the rest of the strange pack when he showed.

* * *

The hanyou was once again pacing while his two companions try to figure out what had gone wrong. As soon as they could figure that out, the sooner they can form a plan of attack to get the two missing females back.

"What are we missing?" the hanyou asked in frustration.

"Inuyasha, what type of demons was with Naraku?" Miroku asked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure," Inuyasha answered after a brief pause.

They took a moment to think back on their encounter with the evil hanyou and the creatures that he brought with him. They went through the demons that they knew of and what they thought the two weren't. Although they did know that they weren't animal demons. Because the two demons didn't have any characteristic of any animal, this left elemental demons.

"They could read minds." Miroku said after a few moments of pondering.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as he wasn't convinced.

"Think about it. It's makes perfect sense. Naraku had no clue that we would split and they didn't attack like they were suppose to."

"If that's true then how are we suppose to defeat them to get the girls back?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down to ponder.

* * *

The miko didn't understand. There was this pull that led her through the stream as she supported the seer's weigh as she helped her to walk. They traveled through the stream for about three miles before they found an unseen path into the woods. While they hope that no enemy was going to spot them, they anticipated that they would be safe soon. When all of a sudden, something stirred the birds in nearby trees and they took flight at once. She could not understand the contentment that overcame her, when she knew that she should be feeling fear of what was lurking up ahead.

Slowly Inuyasha took a hesitating step toward the missing girls, not ready to believe that she was there. Even through his eyes told him that she stood not five feet from his dripping wet and a little muddy but unharmed. And as the gently breeze pick up, it carried her sweet scent to him.

It didn't take long before the short distance was covered between the group. While Inuyasha rush over to take Kagome in his arms, Miroku took Sango by the fire. With one hand the hanyou reached up to place softly upon his mate's cheek as his thumb rubs against her. Being so close to her, he could tell that she was just as happy to see him as he was of her.

The monk tended to the seers wounds, thanking the gods that she was still alive. He wasn't sure what had come over him but he was glad that she was with him again. He had placed her by the fire where there was a bucket of water that he used to help clean up her wounds.

After the seer was cleaned and bandage, they let her sleep to recover from her experience with the evil hanyou. While the rest of the group gather around the small fire. Although Kagome felt calm, she was denying her self any sleep. For she feared that if she slept, she would wake back in that dark cave, waiting for the evil hanyou to get her.

"It's ok. You're safe," the hanyou said gently as he wrapped an arm around her.

Though he felt her stiffen for a moment, she slowly started to relax. He took that as a good sign and just enjoyed the feel of her once again at his side.

"What had happen?" she asked.

"That's what we're all wondering. What happen after you two left?" the monk questioned.

She told them about Naraku catching them and then locking them up. Only to take Sango for what seem like hours. Then, how she had defeated, both Kangra and the vampire in their escape.

"Do you know why he took Sango?" Miroku asked as he sent a worry look at the unconscious seer.

"No…I had thought that he would go after me…" she trailed off not wanting to finish that thought.

"What are we going to do now?" the monk asked the hanyou.

"For right now, we are going to stay hidden until Sango is better. And maybe we can find a way to fix everything." The hanyou said.

* * *

It was dark.

And quiet.

She couldn't seem to remember what happen. But she had to try. She needed to know where she was. It was important. She knew that.

_Think_

Brushing long hair out of her face it hopes of seeing something. Anything, that wasn't this darkness that surrounded her.

There. She saw something. But what? It was there and gone just as fast. Could she have imagined it?

"Sango," she turned around quickly.

But not fast enough. She had heard it. She knew that she did. So why couldn't she see anything? Why did the voice just seem to disappear?

"Sango," it was a different voice.

She knew these voices. But how? Who were they? And why were they so familiar?

"Sango hurry up. We don't have all day." Another voice demanded.

And when she turned around. She saw them. Light flowed around them as she made out the clearing that they stood in. a smile tugged at the monk's lips as the hanyou and miko snuggle close together with a little kitsune. And a two tail cat demon at her side.

"Come on Sango. We have to go." Kagome said.

"Where?" Sango questioned.

"Home," the monk said.

A little confused as to what is going on, she followed them. Quietly observing. They seem so familiar to her, yet she just couldn't place how.

They didn't go far. Just over a small hill. By a stream, two huts stood next to each other. A feeling of warmth washed over her as she knew that she was home.

Then it hit her. As if from a dream. She was home. Where she was suppose to be with her family. The hanyou and his mate had built a home right next to her and her husband's. Life was good. They had defeated the evil hanyou that had racked their lives. The monk was no longer threatened to be destroy by his wind tunnel. Her village was avenged and her brother traveling with the hanyou's older brother. Everything was good.

* * *

I hope that you had enjoyed the update. It's taken me forever. I know. I had thought I try something different with Sango. Let me know what you think.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
